the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Ice Age: Collision Course/Credits
Full credits for Ice Age: Collision Course. Logos Opening Twentieth Century Fox Animation presents A Blue Sky Studios Production Ice Age: Collision Course Closing Directed by Michael Thurmeier Co-Directed by Galen Tan Chu Produced by Lori Forte, P.G.A. Executive Producers Chris Wedge Carlos Saldanha Screenplay by Michael Wilson Michael Berg Yoni Brenner Story by Aubrey Solomon Music by John Debney Characters Designed by Peter De Séve Art Director Michael Knapp Edited by James M. Palumbo Associate Producer Denise L. Rottina Music Supervisor John Houlihan Casting by Christian Kaplan, C.S.A. Ray Romano John Leguizamo Denis Leary Josh Peck Simon Pegg Seann William Scott Jennifer Lopez Queen Latifah CG Supervisor Roberto Calva Head of Story Jony Chandra Supervising Animators Jim Bresnahan Melvin Tan Cinematographer Renato Falcao Head of Camera and Staging Robert Cardone Lighting and Compositing Supervisor Jeeyun Sung Chisholm Technical Supervision - Production Pipeline Christopher Moore Technical Supervision - Imaging Andrew Beddini Previs Supervisor Bryan Useo Modeling & Fur / Procedural Geometry Supervisor David Mei Rigging Supervisor Justin Leach Character Development Supervisor Sabine Heller Character Simulation and Crowds Supervisor Keith Stichweh Materials Supervisor Brian Hill Assembly Supervisor Gareth Porter Effects Supervisor Elvira Pinkhas Stereoscopic Supervisor Daniel Abramovich Rendering Supervisor Michael Kingsley Head of Production Engineering Mark Orser McGuire Research and Development Director Carl Ludwig Chief Scientist Eugene Troubetzkoy Production Supervisors Story Elizabeth Malpelli Editorial Chris Kuwata Script Cindy Slattery Character Group Sarah Watts Animation Joshua Spencer Fishing Pipeline Jacqueline Jones Gladis Previs/Camera & Staging Jason Fricchione Crawl Art Voice Cast Additional Voices Chris Campbell Jason Fricchione Hope Levy Ashley Peldon Ruth Zalduondo Holly Dorff Jackie Gonneau Terence Matthews Juan Pope Moosie Drier Rif Hutton Edie Mirman Byron Thames Dave Zyler Sound Designers Randy Thom Jeremy Bowker Supervising Sound Editors Randy Thom Michael Silvers Story Department Story Artists Lubomir Arsov Eric Elrod John Hurst Ran Jing Heather Larkin Josh Lieberman Donnie Long Kenny Park Iker P. Maidagan Troy Quane Adam Van Wyk Rafael Zentil Additional Story Artists Didier Ah Koon Jeff Call Jerod Chirico Karen Disher William H. Frake III James Kim Shaz Lym Mike MacAdam Moroni Rodrigo Perez-Castro Editorial Department Co - Editor Erin Crackel Design Associate Production Manager Angel G. Salinas Lead Set Designer Tom Humber Lead Color Designer Robert MacKenzie Previsualization Camera & Staging Modeling Associate Production Manager Mark Jacyszyn Character & Environmental Modeling Lead Ian M. Burkard Environmental Modeling Lead Cleveland Hibbert Sr. Modeler Sook Yeon Lee Modelers Krzysztof Fus Eryn Katz Jonathan Lin Dinis "Dennis" Morais Andre Rodriguez, Sr. Ramon Lopez Seco de Herrera Sabina Suarez Basanta Motoko Wada Additional Modelers Adam McMahon Rizwana Rangwala Clara Prado Vasquez Shaun Cusick Alex Levenson Production Assistant Victoria Clougher Rigging Associate Production Manager Erik Pope Lead Character Technical Director Todd E.J. Hill Character Leads Mark Edwards Daniel Lima Lead Environmental Technical Director Jane Chatot Sr. Character Technical Director Scotty Sharp Character Technical Directors Brian Anderson Jen Bahan Christian Haniszewski Christopher Hill Emmanuel Seynaeve Ferris Webby Materials Associate Production Managers Kristina Hall Jennifer Kagel Lead Materials Technical Directors Diana Diriwaechter Josh Smeltzer Radhika Thirunarayanan Nikki Tomaino Sr. Materials Technical Directors Aditi Kapoor Baaron Schulte Materials Technical Directors Heather M. Brown Svetla Gressak Brent Le Blanc Jamie MacDougall Raphael Tavares Andrew Weidenhammer Production Assistant Suzanne Egan Fur and Procrdural Geometry Associate Production Manager Lorry Ann Shea Lead Fur Technical Director David Barksdale Fur Technical Lead Mark Bajuk Character Simulation and Crowds Associate Production Manager Keith Maloney Character Simulation Senior Character Simulation Technical Directors Yaron Canetti Haven Gordon Cousins Misha Kolpan Christopher Lawrence Dylan C. Maxwell Character Simulation Technical Directors Don de Castro Hao Luo Danny Speck Scott Edelman Krishnan Ramachandran Karthik Swaminathan Thomas Helman Josh Sobel Alena Volarevic Crowds Lead Crowds Technical Director Mark Adams Assembly Associate Production Manager Jennifer Birmingham Animation Associate Production Manager Dana Bennett Cooney Lead Animators BJ Crawford Matthew Doble Jeff Gabor Raymond Ross Animation Technical Lead Matthew D. Simmons Senior Animators Hector Godoy Garcia Pedro "Qcho" Miguel Sanz Garcia Jin Kum Jeremy Lazare Lluis Llobera Matthew Munn Mika Ripatti Derek Rozmes Garrett Shikuma Graham Silva Jacqueline Tarascio Steven Vanseth Drew Winey Animators Eric David Anderson Kiran Babla Pako Bagur Michael Berardini Brock Boyts Tab Burton Bertrand Chung AJ Conrad Stephen Dahler Pete Devlin Carolyn Ee-Kaiser Todd Elliott Scott Farrell Ed Fornoles Tom Grevera Patrick Giusiano Matthew Hasselmann Seth Hippen Jason Ho Ken Huling James Jackson Louis Jones Ken Kaiser Tyler Kakac Byoung Ho Kang Jason Keane James Lee Kim Yeuh Chih (Eric) Lin Wee Brian McGrath Cristin McKee Scott McWhinnie Jess Morris Louaye Moulayess Mir Ural Noorata Stephen Orsini Elena Ortego Emanuele Pavarotti David S. Peng Eric Prah Ricky Renna Michael Richard Julen Santiago Dan Segarra Jonah Sidhom Chris Silva Josh Slice Mike Safianoff Ron Smith Roy Stein Timothy Suarez Adam Strick Kevin Temmer Dave Vasquez Malerie Walters Justin Weg Chris Williams Trevor Young Additional Animators Lisa Allen Joseph Antonuccio Monica Aston Jilmar Altamirano Andrew Atteberry Ozan Basaldi Dan Barker Nick Bruno Eric Chou Nathan Dillow Paul Downs Richard Fournier Brianne Francisco Gianluca Fratellini Kevin Herron Roman Kobryn Bryan Larson Tingting Liu Onyee Lo Chip Lotierzo Venece Lyman Jonathan Muller Sean Peterson Michael Petro Amila Puhala Patrik Puhala Doosun Shin Wes Storhoff Mark Tan Tommy Taylor Alex Turner Ryan Vicik David Zach Ryan Zale Technical Animators Kristina Alfonsi Jasmin Barajas Jonathan Gomez John Paul Lavin Miko Mai Michael Petro Andrew Seredy Teresa Nord Storhoff Oleksiy Sukhovarov Effects Associate Production Manager Hae-Sook Song Lead Effects Technical Directors David Quirus Alen Lai Sr. Effects Technical Directors Rhett Collier Ilan Gabai Matt Roach Effects Technical Directors Tom Allen Bill Houston Ball Jon Barry Matthew Bennett Chris Chapman Steven Chitwood Ravindra Dwivedi Gregory Ecker Alex Frenklakh Diego Garzon Jamie German Aimee Johnson Keith Kamholz Joey Kowalewicz Franklin Londin David ‘Ryan’ Phalen Chris Rydalch Douglas Seiden Gavin Xie Ross de Young Production Assistant Sumire Takamatsu Lighting and Compositing Associate Lighting and Compositing Supervisor Eldar Cholich Associate Production Manager Melissa Tierney Production Coordinators Heather Ellis Jennifer Margaret Nordmark Production Assistant Sean O'Loughlin Lighting Lighting Leads Lynn Karabaich Bacino Angel Camacho-Torres Rosalinda Malibiran Erb Youngwoong Jang Jina Kang Dan O'Brien Aaron Ross Haji Uesato Technical Lighting Lead Jacob Richards Sr. Lighting Technical Directors Brian P. Dean Harold Fraga P. Jasmine Katatikarn Adam Kin Ai Saimoto King Michael Tanzillo Jay Jungmu You Lighting Technical Directors Will Atkin YuFan Linda Chang Justine Codron Jonathan Davis Caine Dickinson Mohamed Elsinbawy Jason Emmendorfer Francesco Giroldini Soo Hee Han Matt C. Hornback Ryan Lang JingJing Liu Siran Liu Brandon May Yuko Okumura Anthony Ragusa Jon Schroth Wonchan Song Christos Tzeremes Additional Lighting Technical Directors JJ Kim Chih-Wen Huang Sergei Volkov Compositing Compositing Lead Ari Rubenstein Lead Matte Painter Justin Gladis Sr. Compositors Victor Banks Morgan Griffiths John Siczewicz Matte Painters Chris "Pinkus" Wesselman Eric Urquhart Compositors Roland Athouris III Kenneth Bell Daniel Bryant Julia Correnti Barbara “Zoe” Peck Pency Kinnard Manuel Llamas Kevin Pierce Khushnuma Percy Savai Additional Compositors Frank Akrong Brian R. Handler Pavel Hristov Tomer Rousso Kasy Stein Jason Tsai Stereoscopic Associate Production Manager Gina Grasso Stereoscopic Leads Jonathan King Brian Cooper Render and Resource Management Production Engineering Lead Production Engineers Oliver Staeubli Michael Toriello Production Engineers Jennifer Brola Elliott Cattell Lih Chang Ronald S. Klasky Eric Maurer Tracy Priest Danny Rerucha Jayme Wilkinson Joseph Jerril Yoo Tommy Zhu Software Development Manager of Research and Development Maurice van Swaaij Sr. Research Associates Justin Bisceglio Adam Burr Richard Hadsell Michael K. Reed Trevor G. Thomson Joe Higham Research Associates Hadi Fadaifard David Gatenby Pilar Molina Lopez Sean C. McDuffee Nathan Zeichner Systems Production Blue Sky Studios Story Trainees Seth Boyden Andrew Feliciano Seth Hippen John Kim Yon Lee Charlie Parisi Graham Silva Drew Winey Production Interns Max Cohen Sydney DeBoe Rebecca Hallac Garrett Hoyos Jules Kenville Yu Liu Jeremy Obron Eszter Offertaler Wei Wang Sarah Webb Promotional Content Head of Promotional Content David Schulenburg Custom Animation Director Joseph Antonuccio Custom Animation Editor Will Battaglia Associate Production Manager Vandana Pulijaal Digital Artists Rimma Aranovich Brian Flynn Jennifer Kagel Davide Marchionni Dan Seddon Patrick Sluiter Katie Smith Post Production Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Re-Recording Mixers Lora Hirschberg Randy Thom Digital Intermediate by EFILM Rendered with CGIStudio™ Music Songs "Also Sprach Zarathustra" Written by Richard Strauss "Checking Out the Cave (from "Ice Age (2002)")" Written by David Newman "Bridal Chorus (from Lohengrin)" Written by Richard Wagner Arranged by John Debney "Mi Padrino El Diablo" Written by Josué Ricardo Benítez Lozolla and Martín Castro Ortega Performed by La Trakalosa De Monterrey Courtesy of Midas Musical Inc. "Crazy In Love" Written by Beyoncé, Eugene Record, Shawn Carter and Rich Harrison Performed by Sarai Howard Produced by Ali Dee and Anthony Mirabella "End Credits (from "Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009)") Written by John Powell "The Barber of Seville - Figaro's Aria" Music by Gioachino Rossini New Lyric by Yoni Brenner, Mark Mothersbaugh and Chris Guardino Performed by Simon Pegg "Fireball" Written by Eric Frederic, Armando Christian Perez, Ilsey Juber, John Henry Ryan, Tom Peyton, Joe Spargur and Andreas Schuller Performed by Ali Dee Produced by Ali Dee and Anthony Mirabella "Launch" Written by Trevor Rabin Courtesy of Walt Disney Records "Puttin' On the Ritz" Written by Irving Berlin My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark Written by Butch Walker, Patrick Stump, Pete Wentz, John Hill, Andy Hurley and Joe Trohman "Rock-a-Bye Baby" Traditional "Dream Weaver" Written and Performed by Gary Wright Courtesy of High Wave Music Inc. "Let's Get It On" Written by Marvin Gaye and Ed Townsend Performed by Don Peake Produced by Ali Dee and Anthony Mirabella "Le Menuet Affandangado, Op. 15" Written by Dionisio Aguado y García Performed by George Doering "Wedding March" Written by Felix Mendelssohn Arranged by John Debney "My Superstar" Written by Alex Geringas and Nicole Leonti Performed by Jessie J Rap performed by Tha Vill Produced by Alex Geringas and John Houlihan Lead vocal produced by Thaddis "Kuk" Harrell, Jr. Jessie J performs courtesy of Lava/Republic Records "Dream Weaver" Written by Gary Wright Performed by Trent Harmon Produced by Ross Copperman Trent Harmon performs courtesy of 19 Recordings, Inc. Soundtrack Available on Blue Sky Babies Mason Everly Jean Blake Kylene Chu Kasra Hudson Cox Koseli Georgia Edwards Lucas Andre Lima Harper S. Peng Klara Elizabeth Seredy Stella Stevens Wren Siah Chisholm Emmeline Frances Cooney Jackson Christopher Elord Teagan Katatikarn Hureau Duribb Mourino William Timothy Safianoff Adan Sinbawy Morgan Terwilliger Special Thanks to the State of Connecticut Office of Film, Television, and Digital Media The producers wish to thank the families of the view for their support in making the production possible. In Memory of Travis Price © 2016 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation The events, characters and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or films is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws, and any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. The making and authorized distribution of this film supported over 12,000 jobs and involved over one million work hours. Category:Credits Category:Ice Age (franchise) films Category:Ice Age (franchise)